guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Power (rushu)
http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/5904/squierflowerpowerbannerwv6.jpg Requirements *You need to be lvl 10+. *You must be at least quite active. *You must be a respectable player. *You have to speak fluent english. Recruiting Contacts If you want to join Flower Power contact Suppaman or Locktickle Guild Profile *We are a mixed alignment guild *We are an international guild *We are getting quite active Rules *Respect your friends, allies and enemies in agressions/battles/challenges. *No agressions between guild members, unless u have the permission of the victim. *Give at least 5% exp to the guild at all times. Activities The guild is quite active. We do XP hunts like blops and dungeons like gobball dungeon and tofu dungeon but since we get better members and the members already in the guild gets better we will try harder dungeons and XP runs. Decisions Decisions made by guild will be discussed amongst the guild members, At least 70% of the member currently online must agree or if there is less than 10 members ALL of them have to agree. When a guild mate logs on... The decision has to be informed. These are decisions such as changes in rank,banning players,change in leader if one has to quit etc. Ranks and rights People will be ranked by level and if you want to apply for the ranks without level reuirement you shall be tested appropriately. And don't forget, every member has the right to give us their opinion on how the guild can be improved. Here is a quick description of the roles: On-Trial: People below level 20. - Rights: Invite new members. Mascot: Any level,If you think you have what it takes to become guild mascot (Funny, Respectful, Knows how to promote guild etc.),Trial period over. (P.S. There can only be 5 mascots at a time) - Rights: The rights depend on what level you are and is same as the ranks below e.g. level 20+ will have same rights as apprentice. Craftsmen: Any level, At least level 50+ proffesion, Must be devoted to craft or make for guild mates(You can charge if they dont have material but for free if they do.) - Rights: The rights depend on what level you are and is same as the ranks below e.g. level 20+ will have same rights as apprentice. Apprentice: Lvl 20+/1000xp given. - Rights: Invite new members, Distrubute XP Intiate: Lvl 35+/3000xp given. - Rights: Invite new members, Distrubute XP, Place a collector, Collect from the perceptor Reservist: Lvl 50+/7000xp given. - Rights: Invite new members, Distrubute XP, Place a collector, Collect from the perceptor, Use the Paddocks Protector: Lvl 70+/10'000xp given. If possible try to protect our percs if someone is attacking. - Rights: Invite new members, Manage the distrubution of XP, Distrubute XP, Place a collector, Collect from the perceptor, Use the Paddocks, Fit out the paddocks, Manage mounts of other members Second in Command If you deserve it you will get it. Guild House We currently have no guild house but our goal is to get one in a few months. We have a guild house fund to raise the money we need. If you want to donate money contact the leader. Web Site Our current web site is under construction.